


Yo lo vi primero

by edelau



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: CrazyLabRat, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: A veces Sara no puede entender a los hombres, y por ello se ve obligada a ayudar a dos de sus compañeros y darles su merecida «patada en el culo»; incluso sin ellos saberlo.





	Yo lo vi primero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Saw It First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799923) by [CrazyLabRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [AstridBF (Grupo Ffad)](https://www.facebook.com/groups/betasffaddiction/) y [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que cuando una idea se te mete en la cabeza, ésta no te abandona hasta que no haces algo al respecto? ¿Que cuando no puedes librarte de un problema, éste te da vueltas en la cabeza hasta que no lo resuelves o solucionas el misterio? Bueno, pues a mí me pasa continuamente. En su mayoría con casos que resuelvo de manera oportuna, y luego paso al siguiente. Sin embargo, esporádicamente hay alguno que se lleva la palma, y bueno, ésta es la historia de uno de estos casos. 

Bien, la cosa va así: por un lado tenemos a Nick y a Greg, y varios desayunos juntos en distintos cafés en los que uno ya nunca podía ver al uno sin el otro. Algo que no parecería tan raro, si uno no lo analizaba demasiado... pero, qué porras, sí que era raro... 

No es que fuera obvio, ni nada. Es decir, nadie se había dado cuenta de un detalle tan insignificante, empero yo sí. Esos toques ligeros que pretendían aparentar ser amistosos, pero que duraban más de la cuenta; y luego estaban las miradas que compartían y que transformaban el espacio entre ellos en pura electricidad. Ahora los observo todo el tiempo, aun sin estar segura si en realidad ya han hecho algo o no sobre la obvia atracción mutua que se tienen, y que volvía mis noches tan entretenidas. Y a veces realmente creo que por fin se lo han dicho y podría jurar que hay entre ellos esa conexión que solo dos amantes podrían tener, cuando los veo de pie, muy cerca el uno del otro, observándose fijamente, casi sin parpadear, como si fueran a besarse allí mismo. Pero luego, dudo, cuando los sonrojos siguen haciendo acto de presencia, y cuando tartamudean como si tuvieran otra vez quince años, como si la torpeza que te otorga la juventud nunca los hubiera abandonado y no supieran cómo proceder realmente. Algo bastante divertido, si no absolutamente adorable y que no puedo evitar notar. Y bueno, así sigue el baile. 

No sé exactamente cuándo se me ocurrió por primera vez tal idea, pero recuerdo reaccionar con gran sorpresa. Vamos, que era obvio, y nadie más parecía notarlo; y por alguna extraña razón mi cerebro creyó conveniente ponerse en pie y darse cuenta. Ya ves, todo el equipo estábamos desayunando juntos: Brass, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg y yo, sentados en torno a una gran mesa circular. Yo sonreía y reía con todos, mientras recorría la mesa con la vista. Greg por fin había logrado subir de rango, algo de lo que estaba inmensamente orgulloso, y no que no tuviera que estarlo, lo que había hecho era una gran hazaña; pero menuda pieza estaba hecho... 

El caso es que recuerdo cómo, al principio, solo noté que siempre se sentaban juntos, y no sé qué me hizo pararme a pensar en eso. Tal vez mi experiencia contribuyó, Gil siempre dice que parece que nunca me tomo un descanso del trabajo, y tal vez tenga razón. Empero me estoy desviando del tema... Si pienso en los últimos meses cuidadosamente, no se puede negar; siempre que Greg dijera que no podía venir a desayunar, Nick tampoco se unía. O ambos estaban, o ninguno. Y una vez constatado eso, solo fue cuestión de tiempo que el resto de piezas empezaran a encajar. Porque el día que reparé en que parecían sentarse siempre el uno junto al otro, fue como si la presa hubiera sido abierta, y a partir de entonces empecé a ver todo tipo de cosas sucediendo entre ellos. Como la manera casi privada que empleaban para hablarse. Sin necesidad de susurrar, porque cualquiera podría haberlos escuchado de haberlo querido, pero hablando entre ellos, de todos modos. Inclinándose e invadiendo el espacio personal del otro muy ligeramente, antes de retroceder de nuevo. Casi como un juego... Parecía como si ambos estuvieran esperando a ver quién sería el primero en dar el paso. 

La aproximación de Greg parecía ser el pistoletazo de salida, como si estuviera diciendo: «Tu turno», y se alejaba un momento después para luego, enseguida, ser Nick el que hiciera lo mismo, inclinándose hacia Greg. Sin motivo aparente, pues ambos podían escucharse perfectamente sin necesidad de dicha cercanía. Y tal cantinela y baile persistía todo lo que durara la comida y continuaba hasta mucho después de pagar la cuenta... Porque ninguno de los dos nunca se iba con el resto. 

De hecho, hubo un día que no podía dormir ―no me podía sacar un caso de la cabeza―, así que salí a dar una vuelta, a distraerme un rato, y acabé pasando por el mismo café pasadas tres horas, y vi los coches de ambos aun allí. Curiosa, estacioné el mío y los observé a través de la ventana un rato. Greg tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y estaba riendo alegremente mientras Nick sonreía y le hablaba de esa manera confidente que siempre parecía utilizar con Greg. Sonreí y preferí no molestarlos. 

No fue sino hasta un año después que me dije que ya había tenido suficiente. Ahora casi hasta hacía daño, porque algo había cambiado entre ellos... algo _importante_ había pasado y arruinado por completo su «danza ritual». 

Greg estaba actuando de forma extraña, bueno, de forma extraña incluso para ser él. No había cambiado un ápice su manera de actuar con la gente excepto... con Nick. Todavía se sentaba junto al hombre mayor y ambos mantenían conversaciones en apariencia personales cuando estaban rodeados del resto... pero de la noche a la mañana su actitud había cambiado. Ahora ya no invadía el espacio personal del otro, ni se complicaba la vida para darle una ligera palmadita en el brazo o un apretón en el hombro. Algo andaba mal. _Terriblemente_ mal. Pero me había prometido a mí misma que no interferiría. Me juré que iba dejarles hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo, si bien la situación parecía estárseles yendo de las manos. 

Nick también pareció notarlo, y la mirada abatida que le quedaba cuando Greg se iba dañaba solo con verla. Incluso mi propia decisión de permanecer fuera del juego se fue al garete al ser testigo de ella. Y por eso fue que decidí que buscaría a uno de los dos e intentaría sacar a colación el tema, discretamente, por supuesto. Mas resultó ser innecesario, pues fue el propio Nick quien acabó viniendo a hablar conmigo. 

Yo estaba en el laboratorio, reconstruyendo un documento que había sido destruido, reclinada sobre la mesa de luz, clasificando primero los trozos cuidadosamente y luego intentando unirlos. Una tarea desmoralizante que fácilmente me llevaría días, si no semanas, pero que sería un logro del que estar orgullosa cuando lo completara. 

Nick apareció a mi lado con dos tazas del café Blue Hawaiian de Greg y una sonrisa. Hasta ahora seguía siendo el único capaz de averiguar en cada ocasión dónde Greg había decidido guardarlo, cosa de la cual el último no parecía estar al corriente. Y no os equivoquéis, Greg sí sabía que alguien lo estaba tomando en su tiempo libre, pero no tenía ni idea de quién. Una vez le pregunté a Nick cómo sabía siempre dónde buscar, pero él simplemente sonrió y dijo algo como: «Solo tienes que saber cómo piensa». Como si eso fuera posible. 

Parpadeé un par de veces mientras se acercaba una silla, sonriéndome victorioso, y me ofreció una de las tazas. 

―Esto te va a llevar años, así que bien podrías parar un minuto y tomarte un descanso. 

Y estuve a punto de señalar que si paraba precisamente ahora, entonces sí que me llevaría más tiempo, pero algo en su expresión me frenó la lengua. Arqueé una ceja curiosa y asentí una vez antes de tomar la taza. Después de todo, ¿quién era yo para rechazar una buena taza de café? 

―De todos modos no es como si fueran a irse a ninguna parte ―confirmé. Él sonrió de nuevo y se relajó, dejando así en claro que había esperado algún tipo de confrontación. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente mientras tomaba un sorbo e intentaba no sentirme ofendida, porque si ésta hubiera sido otra ocasión, su suposición habría sido acertada. 

»Así que... ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Nicky? 

Fue su turno de arrugar el ceño mientras contemplaba su taza, y tras un minuto largo, percaté el debate interno que le representaba qué decir. Tomé otro sorbo y esperé pacientemente. 

―¿Tú lo has notado? Quiero decir, a Greg... ¿No lo has notado raro últimamente? Como si actuara un poco diferente o algo... 

Aparenté, parpadeé un poco como sorprendida mientras fingía reflexionar la pregunta. Sin embargo, por dentro sonreí victoriosa. 

―No, no que yo sepa. Quiero decir, es nuestro pequeño bicho raro, así que siempre será _peculiar_. Pero no he notado nada diferente en él. 

Nick se mordió el labio y asintió para sí, como si ya hubiera sabido la respuesta incluso antes de que se la hubiera dado. 

―Oh, vale. Entonces solo... ―No acabó la frase, mas yo pude oír alto y claro el final de sus pensamientos, como si me los hubiera gritado a la cara: «Solo es así conmigo». 

Suspiré suavemente e intenté pensar cuidadosamente mis próximas palabras antes de expresarlas. 

―¿Pasó algo entre vosotros? ¿Os peleasteis o algo? 

Él parpadeó y alzó la vista para mirarme directamente a los ojos. La sorpresa estaba claramente escrita en su mirada, mientras negaba con la cabeza. 

―No, en absoluto. Ni mucho menos. De hecho, creo que Greggo y yo nunca hemos reñido realmente sobre nada. No, es... otra cosa ―asentí con la cabeza para indicarle que podía continuar―. Bueno, quiero decir... No sé exactamente qué pasa, pero ha empezado a... Ha estado un poco raro últimamente y esperaba que tú supieras por qué. 

»Echo de menos... ―Pero volvió a quedarse en silencio, decidiendo cambiar sus palabras en el último minuto― su compañía. Pero parece que ya no quiere quedar ni nada. Y pensé... que tal vez tú... Que tal vez él te habría dicho algo. 

Negué con la cabeza. Greg no me había comentado nada. Era cierto que había habido un repentino incremento de nuestras salidas de copas últimamente, no obstante en ellas Greg no había soltado prenda alguna, algo que realmente había esperado que hiciera. Pero como supuestamente yo no sabía nada, tampoco saqué el tema. Conozco a Greg y sé que él mismo hablará de ello cuando se sienta preparado. Aunque admito que empezaba a cansarme de esperar. 

―¿Quieres que se lo pregunte por ti? Parece incomodarte, así que... 

Nick dijo no con la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo. 

―No, está bien. Gracias de todos modos. Creo que... se lo preguntaré yo mismo. 

Yo asentí y escondí una sonrisa tras la taza de café. 

―Sí, será lo mejor. 

Nick se fue enseguida con un «Gracias, Sara» y un saludo con la mano, y pocos minutos después yo volvía a estar inclinada sobre mi trabajo. 

Dos días después Greg y yo habíamos cerrado ambos nuestros respectivos casos y él me invitó para ir a tomar una cerveza o tres. Acepté, y ni una hora después se nos podía hallar en uno de nuestros habituales, un local de nuestro estilo, por supuesto. Bebimos y hablamos de todo lo que se nos ocurriera, compartimos historias varias, pese a que realmente yo solo estaba esperando el momento apropiado, pues sabía que si Greg se emborrachaba lo suficiente me contaría cualquier cosa. No obstante, fue curioso... que solo lleváramos cuatro birras cuando por fin dijo algo. Y por su cuenta. 

―Oye, Sara... ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que has querido a alguien, por mucho tiempo, pero tú ni siquiera lo sabías? Como si no tuvieras ni idea. Hasta que un día, ¿simplemente es como si la verdad te apareciera ante los morros? 

Fruncí el entrecejo mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi botella y negué con la cabeza. Él decidió entonces ayudarme y detalló más. 

―¿Cómo si ni siquiera fueras consciente de que estabas coqueteando con alguien o de que este alguien te atraía? Es muy raro, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, cómo puede uno no darse cuenta, ¿no? 

Así que eso fue lo que pasó. Nuestro pequeño bicho raro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Nick y de que todo este tiempo había estado coqueteando inconscientemente con él. _Guau_. Eso debió sentarle como un baldazo de agua fría. Contuve las ganas de reír, sabiendo muy bien que no ayudaría en nada en esta situación. 

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tenía mucho sentido. Por eso ambos habían estado por tanto tiempo orbitando alrededor el uno del otro, pues Greg ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de estar _jugando_ , mucho menos de la existencia de dicho juego. 

Pobre Nicky. 

―¿Y cuál es el problema? Te gusta alguien y has estado coqueteándole. No hay nada de malo en eso. Es perfectamente natural coquetear con la gente que te gusta. Y sí, te llevó más tiempo que al resto descubrirlo, ¿pero y qué? El punto es que ahora lo sabes, ¿no? Aunque aquí va la pregunta del millón... ―agregué, callando luego para dar efecto, en parte porque me hacía gracia, pero mayormente porque quise darle otro trago a mi bebida, uno largo. Luego me volví hacia él con una sonrisa―. ¿La otra persona ha estado coqueteado también contigo? 

Evidentemente yo ya sabía la respuesta. Nick también había estado coqueteándole todo este tiempo. Pero ante todo era un caballero, y además es probable que prefiriera que fuera Greg quien diera el primer paso. Después de todo, le habían tildado la reputación de Casanova tantos años, que sin duda tenía que ser algo difícil de superar para tratar de salir con un hombre. Y ahora que Greg lo estaba ignorando, probablemente pensaría que había hecho algo mal en algún punto. 

Los hombres podían ser tan irritantes a veces, que incluso el más inteligente de todos podía llegar a ser condenadamente denso. Y normalmente no prestaría mucha atención al asunto, si no fuera porque éste empezaba a cansarme realmente. Suspiré y regresé de mis propias reflexiones para mirar de nuevo a Greg, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Mas él simplemente se quedó callado después de eso y no volvió a hablar en toda la noche. Que no me parecía mal; yo ya había presentado mis cartas y ahora él estaba tomándose su tiempo en pensarlo, para mi entera complacencia. Tal vez así se dejaran de tantas evasivas y harían lo que deberían haber hecho hace ya más de cinco años. 

Unos días después Greg volvió a unirse al grupo para desayunar, y naturalmente Nicky también. Me complació verlos conversar entre ellos tan solo dos minutos después de que nos sentáramos. Y cuando la tentativa mano de Greg le tocó el codo, manteniéndose ahí un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario, a Nick se le iluminaron los ojos, y la sonrisa resultante que le dedicó fue cegadora. Y luego invadió su espacio personal por unos segundos, sonriendo aun más cuando Greg hizo lo mismo un minuto después. 

Y así de simple, el juego volvía a estar en marcha. Solo que esta vez los toques de Nick sucedían con más frecuencia. Y aunque los de Greg eran visiblemente más tímidos y nerviosos, también estaban allí de nuevo. Que era lo que contaba. 

Casi ni una despedida obtuvimos de ellos cuando el resto nos fuimos, pero mejor eso que lo anterior. Y recuerdo que entonces pensé: «Quizá hablen al fin las cosas esta noche». Algo bueno, sin duda. 

Pero la suerte quiso, sin embargo, que no terminaran hablando de ello. Y podía afirmarlo porque pasaban los días y los gestos por parte de Greg seguían siendo un tanto inseguros. Aunque mejor eso que nada, al menos lo estaba intentando. Y os aseguro que era la cosa más mona nunca vista, porque Greg era realmente tímido, pero obviamente feliz. ¿Y Nick? Bueno, Nick también estaba muy feliz. Tanto lo estaba de solo tener de vuelta esa pequeña cosa entre ellos, que tomaría lo que fuera que se le diera; era evidente. Y así pasaron los días, y las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad entre ellos. 

Aunque quizás ni con todas las buenas intenciones eso fuera a ser suficiente, porque el anhelo en los ojos de Nick se hizo más notable, y se le escribía en la cara siempre que Greg se le unía en una habitación. Pero si lo dejaba en sus manos, estaba segura que Nick preferiría dejar las cosas como estaban. Ahora todo dependería de Greg. Tanto si éste lo sabía como si no, sería a él a quien le tocaría llevar la batuta. 

Pero parecía que iba a necesitar otro empujoncito para ello. Así que adiós a lo de no intervenir, aunque me prometí a mí misma que ésta sería la última vez. Y si no funcionaba, al diablo con ellos. 

Con resolución, invité a Greg a tomar unos tragos en lugar de ir a desayunar con el resto. Sabía que aceptaría, porque era una rutina nuestra salir a beber juntos al menos una vez a la semana, y ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro. Así que un rato después estábamos en el mismo bar de siempre, ocupando las mismas banquetas de siempre. Esta vez Greg parecía particularmente feliz y más a gusto de lo que lo había visto en meses; algo realmente bueno de ver. 

Esperé hasta estar en nuestra quinta cerveza antes de decir nada, pero solo porque fue entonces que por fin tuvimos un hueco en la conversación. Greg llevaba todo el día siendo el vivaz parlanchín de siempre. No que me quejara, aunque empezaba a ser un poquito un problema justo ahora que yo solo quería sacar el tema de nuevo. 

―¿Y bien, qué pasó con esa persona que te gusta? ¿Averiguaste si él también coqueteaba contigo? 

A Greg le brillaron los ojos cuando asintió. 

―Sí, lo hice. Ahora solo me falta discernir si lo hace por diversión o porque de verdad le gusto. A veces puede ser difícil de ver, ¿sabes? 

Juro que en ese mismo instante podría haberlo golpeado en la cabeza con la botella de cerveza, no obstante decidí respirar profundamente y tomar un trago antes de seguir presionando. 

―Bueno, vale. ¿Pero coquetea con otros? Me refiero al mismo modo que contigo. 

La expresión en su rostro un momento después fue prueba suficiente de que nunca antes se lo había planteado. Y la propia respuesta sin duda fue bienvenida, si tenemos en cuenta la sonrisa gigante que dividió su cara en dos poco después. Escondí mi sonrisa detrás de la cerveza. 

―Parece que ya tienes tu respuesta ―murmuré, pero el «¿Qué?» que recibí probaba realmente que no me estaba escuchando. Sonreí otra vez y pedí otra cerveza, descartando con la mano la pregunta―. Nada, ¿quieres otra? 

Greg asintió y luego empezó a parlotear sobre todo y nada, y pretendí no darme cuenta que en cada tema, de alguna manera, sacaba a colación a Nick. 

Lo sé, soy tan buena amiga. 

Fue al día siguiente que por fin pudo verse el fruto de mi trabajo. Nick y yo estábamos sentados en la sala de descanso, hablando sobre nuestros respectivos casos mientras esperábamos a que las pruebas fueran procesadas, cuando Greg entró. Primero me miró a mí, vaciló y se frotó la nuca nerviosamente. Yo abrí la revista que había traído conmigo y fingí no oír el suspiro de alivio. 

―¡Ey, Greggo! ¿Todo bien? 

―Hola, Nick. ¿Podríamos...? ―Greg debió haber hecho señas para que lo siguiera, en lugar de acabar la frase, porque eso fue todo lo que pude oír hasta que Nick finalmente arrastró su silla. 

―Claro, G. 

Luego conté hasta cuatro antes de levantarme y seguirlos, justo a tiempo de ver a Nick doblar la esquina en dirección a un pasillo casi desierto del otro lado del laboratorio. No me fue difícil seguirlos una vez que supe cuál era su destino, y mantuve una distancia segura, esperando a que volvieran a doblar otra esquina antes de seguir avanzando. No quería que se arruinara el momento por ser descubierta. 

Finalmente se detuvieron cerca de uno de los accesos traseros bloqueados que ya no están en uso. Tendría que esforzarme, pero afortunadamente había el suficiente silencio para poder escuchar su conversación. 

―Muy bien. Y ahora que ya estás seguro de que estamos completamente solos, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ―inquirió Nick. No había forma de no notar el tono de humor en su voz, aunque yo imaginaba que también era simplemente que estaba feliz por disponer de un rato de la atención de Greg completamente para él. Al menos normalmente eso lo volvía vivaracho. 

Me dejé caer en silencio al suelo, con toda la intención de echar un vistazo sorteando la esquina. Por nada del mundo me perdería esta escena. 

―Sí, bien, yo... he estado pensando mucho. Y creo... Y creo que tal vez yo te guste. 

Abrí los ojos algo sorprendida. No tenía ni idea que Greg tuviera la intención de ser tan audaz. Aunque la sorpresa se convirtió en diversión cuando la expresión de Greg reveló que esa no había sido su intención de buenas a primeras. Siempre había tenido problemas para controlar esa boca suya cuando estaba nervioso, pero había que reconocerle el mérito, pues aun así siguió adelante. Nick, por su parte, parecía estar parpadeando excesivamente sin razón aparente, lo que uno atribuiría normalmente a la sorpresa, aunque ahora no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder decirlo con seguridad. Y más teniendo en cuenta que no tenía la boca abierta, aunque eso también se le podría atribuir a que hubiera olvidado cómo funcionaba por entonces... Uno nunca sabe. 

―Verás. Todo el mundo aquí sabe que yo flirteo con casi cualquier cosa que se mueva ―empezó Greg―. Pero contigo es diferente. Sobre todo cuando me di cuenta que tú también lo hacías conmigo. Y yo solo... Yo quería... Pero entonces... Yo... Yo no quiero jugar más. Creo que... Yo quiero... ¡Por favor! ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda todo ―explotó al fin, y levantó la mano izquierda agarrando la desteñida camisa de Nick en un puño, mientras la derecha la posaba alrededor de su cuello. Pareció que había pasado una eternidad, pero en realidad solo fue un momento largo el que estuvieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y luego Greg besó a Nick. Fue un roce simple de labios, nada demasiado íntimo. Pero luego parpadeé y en apenas esa décima de segundo parecía que me lo hubiera perdido todo. De repente Nick había empotrado a Greg contra la pared, y el beso que había empezado tan inocente ahora era uno bastante lascivo. El moreno deslizó una mano entre el cabello de Greg, mientras con la otra le recorrió el costado, hasta alcanzar el muslo y con un suave tirón enrollar la pierna alrededor de su cintura. Se jadearon palabras en la boca del otro, pero yo estaba demasiado lejos como para entender otra cosa más allá de los gimoteos, suspiros y gemidos que estaban compartiendo. 

Y no fue hasta que Nick meció las caderas contra Greg, quien de inmediato fue a su encuentro, que parpadeé y finalmente me moví para irme. Éste era un momento en cuantía privado para continuar espiándolos. Y además, no tenía ningún interés por el porno gay. 

En el momento en el que regresé a la sala de descanso, tenía en la cara una sonrisa petulante y victoriosa. Estaba muy satisfecha conmigo misma, y no era para menos, después de todo, yo tenía razón. Y además me encantó ver que la cosa acabó bien al final. Era _su asunto_ , así que solo pude participar de lejos; pero era algo a lo que solo otras dos personas más habían tenido acceso, y lo hacía especial. Asimismo, nadie nunca adivinaría que yo iría tan lejos como para jugar a hacer de Celestina, incluso por nuestro bichito raro favorito. 

Y ahora sería como mi broma particular, y ciertamente sería motivo de mucha diversión en el futuro. Es decir, hasta que sean atrapados o elijan decirles a otros, por supuesto. Pero por ahora, Catherine seguirá molestando a Nicky durante semanas para tratar de averiguar quién es la nueva chica. Gil, bueno, él notará que algo grande ha pasado, como siempre, pero será incapaz de averiguar el qué; será divertido verlo subirse por las paredes. Y el único que tal vez lo descubra antes que el resto será Warrick, pero solo porque probablemente se pase una mañana por casa de Nick sin avisar, y allí se encontrará a Greg con Nick, casi seguro que en una posición muy comprometedora. ¡Oh, lo que daría por verlo! 

Me senté de nuevo y volví a la lectura de mi revista mientras sorbía mi café; mi recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho. Que no es que fuera mucho, pero tendría que valer. Y luego, tal vez, me fuera a algún sitio bonito a desayunar o algo. 

En el tiempo que Catherine entró buscando a Greg, mascullé algo sobre comida, y cuando luego fue Rick, buscando a su amigo, me encogí de hombros y le dije que intentara en ADN. Y cuando Nick y Greg volvieron finalmente más de una hora después, ambos tenían los labios hinchados por los besos, Nick la cara colorada y Greg el pelo salvaje, con las puntas en todas direcciones, como solía llevarlo cuando aun era una rata de laboratorio. Les sonreí, fingiendo desconocer, y aparté la vista cuando compartieron lo que ellos pensaban era una mirada encubierta. Ambos sonrieron y rieron juntos, a intervalos aleatorios, como si estuvieran de nuevo en el instituto o algo así. Está bien, no me importaba. Les dejaría pensar que aun era un secreto, que nadie lo sabía. 

Y de aquí a unos años, cuando el resto hable de ello, yo sonreiré animadamente ante sus historias de cómo lo descubrieron, y dejaré que piensen que fueron ellos mismos quienes encajaron cada una de las piezas del rompecabezas. No tendrán ni idea. Pero no importa, porque yo sí lo haré. Después de todo... yo lo vi primero. 

Fin


End file.
